


next eternity

by markssi



Series: less than three hundred [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Reincarnation, Time Loop, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markssi/pseuds/markssi
Summary: mark and donghyuck were always given the chance to change their fate, they just decide not to.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: less than three hundred [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173356
Kudos: 9





	next eternity

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this](https://youtu.be/W3CKEzGPwnc)

donghyuck remembers everything— how it started, how happy it was, how they fell apart, how bad it hurt, and how it ended. he remembers mark telling him that he carries the memories of their past lifetime and that donghyuck will remember it all in the next life and mark won’t. he remembers mark begging him to change their fate and not approach him.

donghyuck laughed it all off and called mark crazy. but now he’s standing by the sea, he sees mark smiling at the sun with closed eyes. donghyuck remembers everything. the voice in the back of his head fighting as he stares at the boy he’s stuck with in a time loop, unless he breaks it, or mark breaks it. 

_break the loop, donghyuck. we don’t have to hurt each other anymore._ he hears mark’s voice. but he also hears his voice, _it’s still you that i would choose to love in our next eternity._ and he sees mark’s face and how bright it is, it was, when he said those words. he second guesses.

but he decides to be selfish in this life, he’ll leave the responsibility of breaking the time loop to mark in their next time. so donghyuck comes to him, sitting next to him and smiling when mark looks at him. “i know you.” mark says, and donghyuck just smiles wider. “i don’t know from where but i know you well.” 

donghyuck remembers everything— how it started, how happy it was, how they fell apart, how bad it hurt, and how it ended. he had probably relived the same timeline for hundreds of times but he’ll gladly relive it again because it’s mark. and he’ll always choose mark no matter what. always.

**Author's Note:**

> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/markssi)
> 
> if anyone doesn’t get it, markhyuck are stuck in a time loop wherein they fall in love, go through some rough shit, break up, die, get reincarnated, and on and on. but each time they get reborn, one of them remembers (alternately) the memories of their last life so they can choose to walk away or relive the timeline. hyuck chose to relive it and let mark do it in the next life but mark is too attached so he always just asks hyuck to do it, but the younger always chooses to let mark do it so they just get stuck there idk man


End file.
